


A Little Late To Get Your Pilot's License Now

by SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe has a wing kink and no one will ever convince me different, F/M, Mild Wing Kink, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou
Summary: "Oh wow," Chloe said, walking around Lucifer in a big circle, reaching out to touch one of the sleek white wings folded against his back. It was warm and soft as down and twitched under her fingers. "This- The whole... Devil thing... this is real, isn't it?"





	A Little Late To Get Your Pilot's License Now

**Author's Note:**

> [@tellmeyourdeepestdesire](https://tellmeyourdeepestdesire.tumblr.com/) has made gifs to go with this and ~~I will link them soon as I have one!~~ [You can see them on Tumblr! ](https://tellmeyourdeepestdesire.tumblr.com/post/182802485069/true-partners-valentine-collaboration-challenge) It is very hard to coordinate these things, it turns out, when they fall on a weekday.

"Oh wow," Chloe said, walking around Lucifer in a big circle, reaching out to touch one of the sleek white wings folded against his back. It was warm and soft as down and twitched under her fingers. "This- The whole... Devil thing... this is real, isn't it?"

She circled back to the front, where he was staring, stone-faced, straight ahead. His eyes flicked to hers, and the severity of his expression softened a bit, revealing some of the nerves underlying it. She knew she should probably take some time to reassure him, but- Wow. This was just so wow.

"What gave it away?" he asked dryly. "Was it the face like ground hamburger earlier, or the great bloody shackles attached to my back?" He rustled his feathers, making sure his point came across, and she grimaced. They were so beautiful, and they looked functional. They had to be functional given how fast he'd gotten her away from... from everything the other day. He could _fly_ and she couldn't imagine that being anything but freedom.

"Do you really see them that way?" she asked before she could think better of it.

"What else could they be?" he asked, sounding mystified and bitter. She wanted to press further, but before she could, his feathers rustled again, and he asked, "Are you done?"

"Yeah," she said, her eyes drawn to them even as she told herself to focus on his face, not the beauty at his back. "Yeah, sorry."

"No need to apologize." The wings were gone as quickly as they'd appeared, folding back into nothing. The bitterness clung to his voice as he said, "I'm sure they're a novelty."

She didn't know quite what to do with that so she just nodded — they were, after all. She'd always been an agnostic, so maybe she was focusing on the wrong thing here, being more intrigued by Lucifer's wings than disturbed by the knowledge that God and everything was real. But Lucifer had _wings_. Honest to god wings.

The silence must have grown uncomfortable, because Lucifer cleared his throat — her eyes snapped back to his from where they'd drifted to over his shoulder as though she could still see them — and said, "I suppose I should be going now."

She blinked. "What? Why?"

"To give you time to... adjust," he said, glancing away from her and toward the door. If he had done anything to indicate he really wanted to leave, any body language at all that said he wanted to escape, she would have let him go. But while his words were saying "leave" his body was screaming "stay" in the way he was still angled toward her, still leaning slightly as though he wanted to be in her space but couldn't bring himself to take that final step.

"I don't need more time to adjust," she said gently, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. He was warm and solid beneath her fingertips, as real as he'd ever been. The fact that he was the Devil didn't change a thing when he was so much more to her.

"Stay?" she asked when he said nothing more, leaving her touch light but purposeful. "There's so much I want to know."

"Ah, of course," he said, his face twisting into a wry smile. "Well I'm an open book, Detective-"

She laughed at that. "You are anything but," she said, and guided him to sit down on the couch. She sat next to him, turning a bit so their knees were knocking together. "So, is there anything else I should know?"

When he stared at her a little instead of answering, she prodded him gently with her knee. Finally, looking incredibly uncomfortable, he said, "Yes, there are. But are you sure you want to know? These are things that, well. You deserve to know the truth."

"Then tell me," she said, putting a hand on his knee.

* * *

By the time he was done telling her about Amenadiel and her mother, and Uriel, and his mother — by the time he was done opening his closet and spilling his skeletons on the floor for her — it was dark out and she had gone through half a bottle of wine.

"That," she said, after draining the glass and pouring another one, "is a lot."

Lucifer took a long drink out of his flask and made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. He was eyeing her warily, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Dr. Linda said you would need time," he said uncertainly, a catch in his voice that she didn't like.

"I do need time-" she said, and grabbed his sleeve when he nodded and started to stand, pulling him back down, "-but that doesn't mean time away from you."

He landed gracelessly beside her with a startled look. She got up on her knees, then, and took his face in her hands, waiting patiently until he met he gaze. "It means I'm going to have a lot of questions, but the fundamental truth is still that you're not the Devil. Not to me." He opened his mouth to protest, but she talked over him. "You're just Lucifer, my stubborn, infuriating, funny, sweet partner. And that's not going to change."

His eyes went wide as her words sunk in, and her smile brightened as he searched her gaze for the truth. He must have found what he was looking for, because he relaxed, tension she hadn't realized he'd been carrying flooding out of him all at once.

She laughed a little as he slumped, and let go of his face as his eyes closed and he let out a shuddering sigh of relief. When he opened his eyes again, she pulled him to her in a tight hug. His arms came up around her and he buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a long moment, just breathing each other in.

Finally, she pulled back and he let her go immediately. She could only smile in response and caress his cheek, before drawing him closer and pressing her lips against his.

He froze for a moment, before coming to life with a quiet gasp and kissing her back tenderly, meeting her touch for touch. She felt like she could have kissed him for days, and when she finally had to pull back, her eyes heavy-lidded with desire and smile as smug as the cat that go the canary, it was to see him watching her with wonder and worship in his eyes.

"So," she said, leaning back in to peck him on the lips briefly. "If you have wings, does that mean you can take me flying?"

He just laughed, a bright, joyous sound that filled her soul with a warm glow of happiness.

"Yes," he said. "Anything you desire."

The End


End file.
